Duchy of New Prussia
: "One country united behind God") |national_anthem = "Speaking Unto Nations" |image_map = Map of New Prussia.png |map_caption = Map of New Prussia (Red) and Republic of Celtic (Green) in relation to the rest of Europe |capital = Alstadt |official_languages = , , |regional_languages = , |demonym = New Prussian |government_type = Constitutional Monarchy and Parliamentary Democracy |ruler = Grand Duke Frederick IV |rulertitle = Grand Duke of New Prussia |govthead = Angela Rowston |govttitle = Chancellor of New Prussia |offtitle = Governing Body |govtoff = Chamber of Ambassadors |offtitle2 = Legislative Body |govtoff2 = House of Nobles |formation_date2 = March 27, 2009 |formation_event2 = Prussian Unification |formation_date = April 3rd 1956 |formation_event = Tenarran Unification |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Christianity |national_animal = Eagle |area = 832,438 sq. km. |population = 62,790,000 |ethnicity = German, Norwegian, English |allies = Celtic World Order |currency = New Prussian Royal |literacy = 100% |cctld = .np |time_zone = UTC +1 |footnotes = }} Introduction The Grand Duchy of New Prussia (German: Großherzogtum New Preußen) (Swedish: Storhertigdömet Nya Preussen) also commonly known as New Prussia is a sovereign state in Northern Europe comprising areas of the former states of Germany, Denmark, Norway, Sweden and Estonia. New Prussia is bordered to the north by the Kingdom of Finland. To the east is Poland, and to the south the Republic of New Germany. To the west lies the ninth French Republic, the Republic of and the North Sea. New Prussia is formally a constitutional monarchy and a parliamentary democracy. It is governed by the lower house with its seat of government in Alstadt, the capital. The nation is divided into five regions, Germany, Denamrk, Norway, Estonia and Sweden. These government regions are further divided into further counties, each with their own ambassador in the Chamber of Ambassadors. Each ambassador as constitutional power over his or her county, with desicions being made by the Ambassador and the local council. It is a member state of the United Nations, the International Monetary Fund and the International Maritime Sphere. The country is also waiting for conformation on joing the Celtic World Order and the Sunshine Treaty Organisation. Politics and Government The Duchy is a constiutional monarchy. The current and reigning monarch is Grand Duke Frederick IV. As stipulated in the New Prussian Constitution, the monarch is not answerable for their actions, and their person is sacrosanct. The monarch formally appoints and dismisses the Prime Minister and other ministers. Foreign Relations A year before independence in 2011, New Prussia joined the Commonwealth of Nations as a special member. The country was admitted into the United Nations and the International Monetary Fund the same year. Upon independence, New Prussia was recognised by all countries of the UN except North Korea. Upon recieving its seat the UN security council passed the Prussian-Swiss Defence Pact. This was to ensure that the Swiss military held all responsibility on the defence of the nation if it were ever attacked. However the agreement will expire in 2015 when the topic will be reassesed. Politics and Government New Prussia has been a constitutional monarchy since 1652 and a parliamentary democarcy since 1736. New Prussia is described as a consociational state. Prussian politics and governance are characterised by an effort to achieve broad consensus on important issues, within both the political community and society as a whole. In 2010, The Economist ranker New Prussia as the third most democratic country in the world. The monarch is the head of state, at present Grand Duke Frederick IV. Constitutionally, the position is equipped with limited powers. The monarch can exert some influence during the formation of a new cabinet, where they serve as neutral arbiter between the political parties. Additionally, the Additionally, the monarch has the right to be informed and consulted. Depending on the personality and qualities of the monarch and the ministers, the Grand Duke might have influence beyond the power granted by the constitution. In practice, the executive power is formed by the Witen, the deliberative council of the Prussian cabinet. The cabinet consists usually of thirteen to sixteen ministers and a varying number of state secretaries. One to three ministers are ministers without portfolio. The head of government is the Chancellor of New Prussia, who often is the leader of the largest party in the government. In fact, this has been continuously the case since 1867. The Chancellor is a primus inter pares, meaning he has no explicit powers beyond those of the other ministers. Currently, the Chancellor is Anglea Rowston. The cabinet is responsible to the bicameral parliament, the States-General, which also has legislative powers. The 252 members of the House of Ambassadors, the Lower House, are elected in direct elections, which are held every four years or after the fall of the cabinet (by example: when one of the chambers carries a motion of no-confidence, the cabinet offers its resignation to the monarch). The States-Provincial are directly elected every four years as well. The members of the House of Nobles, the upper house, are appointed by the monarch every ten years. It has less legislative powers, as it can merely reject laws, not propose or amend them. Foreign Relations Throughout the history of the CyberVerse, New Prussian foreign policy was based on the principle of nonalignment in peacetime and neutrality in wartime. Prussia's government pursued an indpendent course of nonalignment in times of peace so that neutrality would be possible in the event of war. Since 2011 New Prussia has been a member of the Celtic World Order, and as a consequence of a new world security siutation the country's foreign policy doctrine has been partly modified, with New Prussia playing a more active role in world security co-operation. The country currently maintains no embassies worldwide.